Alistair
} |name = Alistair |image = Alistair.jpeg |px = 270px |title = Grey Warden King of Ferelden (Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep) |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |gender = Male |race = Human |quests = Alistair's Family |family = King Maric Theirin (father) King Cailan Theirin (half-brother) Goldanna (half-sister) |voice = Steve Valentine |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Heroes of Dragon Age }} Alistair (born 9:10 Dragon ) is a playful and compassionate Grey Warden and one of the companions in Dragon Age: Origins. He is a potential romance option for a female Warden. Background Involvement Dragon Age: Origins After Morrigan's Ritual has been accepted the Warden can choose to involve Alistair by asking him to sleep with Morrigan. If Alistair is in love with the Warden and Morrigan's offer is accepted, he will have sex with Morrigan, though this will not change his feelings for the Warden. If the Warden is a male, you can accept her offer or convince Alistair to accept it. Whatever the choice, Alistair will accompany the Warden into the final battle. If Alistair is in love with the Warden (either in an active relationship with her that is at the Love level of approval, or having reached Love, but with the relationship having then been ended by him after the Landsmeet), and Morrigan's offer is declined, then Alistair will sacrifice himself to slay the Archdemon. There is no dialogue option to prevent this. Telling him that his decision is crazy, or accepting it and telling him that he won't be forgotten, will lead to Alistair kissing the Warden one last time before he kills the Archdemon. The only way for Alistair to remain alive at the end of the game under these circumstances is to either convince him to accept Morrigan's offer, or to not select him for the final party. }} Epilogue Dragon Age: Awakening The Darkspawn Chronicles }} Dragon Age II If Alistair was made king in Origins, he will make a brief appearance in Dragon Age II during the quest King Alistair. He will be accompanied by Bann Teagan. He will be having a tense confrontation with Meredith Stannard regarding a few mages who have fled to Ferelden. Alternatively, if he granted freedom to the Ferelden Circle of Magi as the the Warden's boon in Dragon Age: Origins, this will be the reason for their dispute. If Aveline is in the party and Loghain was kept alive during the Landsmeet, Alistair will make a comment about it. If a female human noble Warden married Alistair and became Queen, he will humorously refer to her as "the old ball and chain." When Bann Teagan comments that the Queen hates being called this, Alistair will say that "Just because she killed an Archdemon, she doesn't scare me," to which Teagan replies, "You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty." Alternatively, he will be informed that the "Hero of Ferelden" will be returning to Denerim soon by Bann Teagan if the Warden did not marry him or went through Awakening, to which Alistair will comment that Teagan is always so formal and that the Warden has a name. If Alistair is in a relationship with the female Warden but married to Anora, Teagan will mention that "you-know-who" will be returning soon from a mission and Alistair will comment that they'd best not tell Anora. Should Hawke ask Alistair about the situation in Orlais, Teagan will mention that the Orlesians are starting to swoop upon Ferelden, and that many Fereldans believe it is bad, to which Alistair replies: "Yes. Swooping is bad," one of his most memorable quotes from Dragon Age: Origins. If Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens in Origins, he will appear during the Qunari battle with Bethany/Carver, provided Hawke's sibling survived The Deep Roads Expedition. He expresses regret that he cannot help Hawke during the battle because as a Grey Warden he must remain neutral and because the Wardens are about their own business, which is of greater importance than events in Kirkwall. He will then give Hawke The Sacred Heart, an amulet that belonged to a "friend" (or "the love of his life" if he is romanced), clearly the Warden. If an appropriate dialog fix is applied, Alistair will acknowledge his relationship with the Warden if applicable, including her final fate. }} Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Alistair arrives in Antiva City where he enters the headquarters of the Antivan Crows along with the pirate Isabela and Varric Tethras. They are ambushed by Prince Claudio Valisti, though Claudio realises who Alistair is. The pair exchange a hushed conversation, where Alistair is asked whether he "is convinced". They also speak briefly of an escape from Velabanchel, a prison run by the Antivan Crows before parting ways. He later makes his way into Velabanchel, where he encounters a wizened prisoner within a cell, who, when Alistair utters, "King Maric?", tells him that he is "too late". Alistair escapes Velabanchel with his companions and the prisoner they found. The old man tells him that Yavana, a Witch of the Wilds rescued Maric. Alistair goes to the Tellari swamps and is attacked by a high dragon. Yavana then appears and calms the beast. Alistair discusses his father with Claudio in the Crows' camp. Claudio prepares to reveal who his patron is - the one who ordered Alistair's kidnap - though Isabela and Varric attack the camp before he continues. As Isabela prepares to kill Claudio, Alistair orders her to stop, but she does so anyway. He then explains that Claudio had information about Maric that is now lost. However Yavana mentions that Claudio's spirit is still lingering in the Fade, so she casts a spell which brings his spirit back to his body. Claudio's spirit mentions that his master is Aurelian Titus before Yavana destroys Claudio's lifeless body. She then invites Alistair to follow her under the Silent Grove. Alistair follows her into a large breeding lair of dragons and Yavana reveals to him that her quest was to preserve the existence of dragons from those who couldn't understand and were just killing them and despite her efforts she never managed to awaken a great one. However Alistair's father, King Maric, was able to because in his veins the blood of Calenhad the Great was running but before he could awaken all the great ones and fulfill his oath, Aurelian Titus took him from her. Yavana then asks from Alistair to help her fulfill his father's oath and in exchange she will help him find his father. However, Alistair refuses while he drives his sword through Yavana's stomach. The High Dragon approaches Yavana's dead body but doesn't attack Alistair for killing her. Soon afterwards Alistair returns to the surface and informs Isabela and Varric of what happened and he says that he will find this Aurelian Titus, kill him, then find his father and return to Ferelden to be king. }} Dragon Age: Those Who Speak In Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Alistair continues his quest by going to Tevinter in order to find Claudio's master, Magister Aurelian Titus. They attend a ball that the Magister is also expected to attend. There, they also meet a friend of Varric: the Magister Maevaris Tilani and also Lord Devon who seems to know Isabela from the past. When Titus finally arrives at the ball, Alistair asks him if he knows who he is, to which Titus says no. When Alistair reveals to him who he really is, he demands to know where his father is. Titus then tries to use blood magic in order to control him but Alistair uses his templar skills in order to resist. As soon as Titus realizes that Alistair is a templar, he orders his minions to seize him while he escapes. When the brawl finally ends, Isabela captures one of Titus' men alive whom they bring back to her ship. Varric interrogates him and tricks him into revealing the location of the Magister's stronghold in Seheron. However, before they reach Seheron, two Qunari dreadnoughts attack Isabela's pirate ship and after a brief fight, Alistair and his companions along with Isabela's crew are captured by the Qunari and are kept as prisoners in a Qunari war camp named Akhaaz. After three weeks, a Qunari guard enters the locked room of Alistair and Varric and tells them that the Arishok is waiting for them and orders them to follow him. Alistair quickly realizes that the new Arishok is in fact Sten who addresses Alistair as kadan, showing unprecedented respect for him, not apparent from their past conversations. Sten informs him that Titus seeks him because of his blood and he says that it is foolish to follow him into his lair and for that reason he will be held prisoner until Sten deals with that threat. When Alistair demands more answers from Sten, the latter responds aggressively and tells him not to seek him again. In the meantime, Isabela manages to escape while the Qunari were trying to convert her into the Qun. She reaches the cell of Alistair and Varric, releases them and tells them to get away from the prison while she goes to free her crew as well. Alistair and Varric fight their way out of the prison but in the end the Arishok was waiting for them. Alistair tries to stop the upcoming fight but Sten attacks immediately. Since Varric is unable to assist effectively without his Bianca, the fight becomes a duel. In the end Alistair manages to defeat Sten but he refuses to give the final blow and instead he invites Sten again to help him against their mutual enemy: Titus. Sten agrees to it so Isabela takes back her crew and ship and along with Alistair, Varric and Sten and starts sailing again to Titus' lair while accompanied by two Qunari dreadnoughts. In the final scenes, Sten reveals to Alistair that Titus seeks him because the blood of dragons runs in his veins and Isabela reaffirms her determination to complete Alistair's quest. }} Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Qunari dreadnoughts attack Aurelian Titus' fortress and Varric infiltrates the building while Isabela and Alistair assault the fortress directly with the Qunari. Prior to this, Sten/the Arishok tells Alistair and Isabela the Qunari version of the myth of King Calenhad, and how he made a deal with a mysterious witch to drink dragon blood, become a Reaver and create Ferelden. Varric's attempt to free King Maric from the Magrallen causes everyone to be pulled into the Fade. Varric, Isabela, and Maevaris were able to reunite and tracked Alistair and King Maric in a fantasy where Alistair was Maric's acknowledged son, and Cailan still lived and was the heir apparent to the throne of Ferelden. Varric reminds Alistair of his mission to kill Titus, find Maric, and then become a proper king in order to convince Alistair to not live a lie. Varric asks King Maric if he agrees, to which he concurs with Varric that Alistair must face the reality of the situation and turn away from this fantasy. Alistair then concedes and is briefed of their predicament: Titus was pulled into the Fade with them and is hunting them with demons. Alistair desires to take the fight to him. Alistair and his band tracks Titus to his own dream fantasy in the Fade and launches an ambush on him. Eventually Titus is slain in the ensuing battle by King Maric and his schemes to take over Thedas for Tevinter was foiled. In spite of their victory, Maric elects to remain in the Fade, commenting that everyone dear to him has seemingly passed on now. Alistair however persuades Maric that he should return with them. Upon returning to their physical bodies, the party finds Maric still connected to the Magrallen in the Ath Velanis laboratory. Unfortunately, King Maric's health has deteriorated and it is speculated that the Magrallen is all that's keeping him alive. Realizing that there is no other way to end his father's suffering after all, Alistair destroys the Magrallen, finally ending Maric's life. With their adventure over, Alistair returns to Ferelden to be a good and proper king. }} Approval : The Warden can increase Alistair's approval rating through gifts (covered below), dialogue, and plot decisions. Alistair responds well when you ask him to speak about himself. Typically, Alistair will try to deflect your question with a joke, which you can move past either by joking (often leading to humorous conversation) or calling Alistair's bluff. Neither approach will affect his approval. Alistair is, in a sense, shy and speaks often of Duncan and the Grey Wardens. In many ways, Alistair views Duncan as a surrogate father. Always affirm his emotional responses, and his approval rating will increase. When speaking of one's post-Joining experiences, Alistair approves of responses that reflect his own. Admit to nightmares, increased appetite, etc. to slightly bump his approval. When the hero speaks to Alistair about other personal things (such as sex), Alistair admires answers which suggest both strength and experience. Do not mock him for his own softness and relative inexperience, however, as these will negate any approval benefits the hero receives through insisting on his own prowess. Romance If the Warden has already slept with Alistair and "hardened" him during his personal quest, and his approval is ~high enough~, she can have a threesome with him and Isabela on her ship. Leliana's Codex entry in The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC states that she is rumored to be Alistair's lover. This is not directly addressed in Origins, however, even if the Warden does not romance either character. If Alistair's approval rating reaches a high enough point, Wynne will engage in conversation on this topic, saying that she disapproves of the relationship and that she does not wish for Alistair to be hurt. However, if his approval rating reaches Adore/Love, the Warden can speak to her about the subject a second time and she will apologize for her earlier comments. After Alistair's approval reaches Adore/Love, if the Warden talks to Leliana she enquires about his 'performance'. If this takes place outside camp with Alistair in the party, he'll interrupt, asking why Leliana is giggling. The Warden may respond: - "You. And your performance." Alistair will be confused at first, then Leliana will say that you are discussing how he 'treats her in bed'. Alistair will finally cotton on and say "Maker... What is wrong with you women?" - "Uh.. Darkspawn." Skeptical, Alistair will respond, "Right. Yes, you're giggling about darkspawn. So funny, them darkspawns!" - "Nothing, just girl talk." Alistair will decide not to enquire further.}} Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Gifts Despite being raised by the Chantry to be a templar, Alistair has a deep interest in the arcane and occult, as evidenced by his preference for gifts of statues and rune stones. His plot items, however, are his mother's (repaired) amulet, found on the desk of the Arl of Redcliffe in Castle Redcliffe and Duncan's Shield, found inside Market Warehouse, in Denerim Market District. }} Sometimes if you put Alistair into your party, he may respond as if he has just received a gift that has improved his approval to you by +1 Initial statistics Relative Attribute Weightings on Auto-Level: Strength 1.5, Dexterity 0.8, Willpower 0.4, Magic 0, Cunning 0, Constitution 0.9. Class: Warrior Specialization: Templar Skills: Expert Combat Training Starting Talents: Templar: Righteous Strike Warrior: Powerful Weapon and Shield: Shield Bash, Shield Pummel, Shield Block, Shield Cover Gear Initial gear Alistair-specific gear Plot skills As you befriend Alistair and gain his approval he will gain the following additional abilities: Notes * Contrary to the dialogue in Origins, Alistair took lyrium while being a templar recruit. Even though he stopped taking it, he is able to use templar abilities for a long time afterwards.Thedas UK. January 14, 2012. "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved August 13, 2013. He also doesn't seem to suffer from lyrium withdrawal. Alistair resumed practicing templar abilities after the events of The Silent Grove.Dragon Age: Those Who Speak #1, p. 13 It is not known whether this means that he started taking lyrium again. Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * (To Morrigan) "Yes... Swooping is bad..." * "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." * (After the Joining) "Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through." * "Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." * (After first giving advice on Archdemon-dreams) "That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners." * (After Redcliffe) "Now that the warm and fuzzy part of the day is over we can get back to the ritual dismemberments. Oh wait, it's not Tuesday is it?" * "Have you ever licked a lamp post in winter?" * (On Queen Anora) "Oh, and she turned on us. What a shock. She seemed like such a nice despot." * (Prior to entering the Brecilian ruins, occasionally) "I think this is it. Werewolf city... a kind of flea heaven, isn't it?" * (During the first visit to Redcliffe, being asked about if there's anything more the Warden should know) "Aside from my unholy love for fine cheeses and minor obsession with my hair, no. Just the Prince thing." * (While in Fort Drakon) You know, there's something about being trapped in a fortress full of people that want me dead that makes me think... being a templar might not have been so bad. Dragon Age II * "I'm Alistair, uh... King of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of." * "I was hoping we could talk. Would've been better timing before being emasculated by Meredith, but I'm not picky." Dialogue (Presenting a rose to a female Warden) * Alistair: "Here, look at this. Do you know what it is?" * Warden: "Your new weapon of choice?" * Alistair: "Yes, that's right! Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" (Gossiping about the other companions) * Alistair: "I've got this nefarious plan to go around to each of them, and secretly tell them all the nasty things you said. That way they'll mutiny, and I shall become the group leader!" (evil laugh) * Warden: "If you want to lead, all you have to do is ask." * Alistair: "What? Lead? Me? No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants." Trivia * In writing Alistair, David Gaider was inspired by Xander from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly.[http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/440856?lf=8#442881 David Gaider, BioWare Social Network] Gaider also wanted Nathan Fillion, who played Mal, to be Alistair's voice actor but it was decided to choose a British actor instead.[http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/219770?lf=8#224184 David Gaider, BioWare Social Network] * Alistair was originally supposed to be a "grizzled Grey Warden veteran". That didn't work well for a character that needed to join the player early, and he was rewritten.[http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/440856?lf=8#443111 David Gaider, BioWare Social Network] * Alistair received his name due to David Gaider watching several TV shows with actor Alistair Appleton when writing him.https://twitter.com/davidgaider/status/316431773808607232 * Alistair seems to have a persistent fear of mages turning him into a toad. * Alistair's surname after becoming king has been confirmed as Theirin in the comic series. It can be presumed that he assumed the surname upon his coronation as his paternity was then legally recognized. * Alistair is the companion appearing in the biggest number of series' media. * Based on party banter between Wynne and Oghren, Alistair possesses a pike and often playfully swings it about, earning him the nickname "little pike-twirler" from Oghren. Alistair is never able to use a pike in combat. During his duel with the Arishok in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, however, Alistair demonstrably knows how to fight using polearms. * The royal armor Alistair is depicted wearing on the inside cover art of the collected hardcover edition of Dragon Age: The Silent Grove appears to be an altered version of Alistair's Splint Mail Armor from Dragon Age: Origins, based on the design of the breastplate, pauldrons, and gauntlets. Gallery NPC-Alistair.jpg|Alistair in camp from Dragon Age: Origins. AlistairKingDAII.png|Alistair as King of Ferelden in Dragon Age II. AlistairGreyWardenDAII.png|Grey Warden Alistair in Dragon Age II. TSG_inside_cover.jpg|The inside cover of the collected Dragon Age: The Silent Grove hardcover depicting Isabela, Alistair and Varric Tethras. Alistair - Silent Grove.png|Alistair in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove. Dragon Age Those Who Speak.jpg|Alistair on the first issue's cover of Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Alistair with Maevaris DA TWS.jpg|Alistair with Maevaris Tilani in Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Alistair HoDA.jpg|Alistair's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age. See also References External links * BioWare Wiki Alistair es:Alistair Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove characters Category:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak characters Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors Category:Templars Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Royalty